


Moon

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, WerewolfRiko!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: She was a wolf. And she had a problem.





	Moon

_Crunch._

That was the sixth one that night. The sixth kill. The sixth life that was taken. The sixth human. Riko’s mouth filled with the familiar yet strange taste of blood. It dripped from her jaw onto the floor as her body loomed over the person on the ground. She ran back into the shadows of Tokyo’s alleyways. 

The alleys were her only place of being safe. Safe from the eyes of people. The guilt that was put on her back from the lives she was taking was heavy. Riko couldn’t help it though. It was in her, like a voice, telling her to hunt. 

The winding alleys and streets of Tokyo would be confusing to any other person. Riko, however, knew these streets like the back of her hand. A turn here, go straight there, a pothole over there. Wandering back into the backyard of her house, she collapsed. Riko’s vision was blurring. Her eyes slowly closed and the last thing she saw was her mother dragging her back inside.

In the morning, she was back in her bed. Traces of dried blood were still there but most of it had been washed off. Riko hung her head low knowing exactly what happened last night. Contrary to popular belief, werewolves don’t lose control of themselves. Their animalistic instincts just heighten causing them to hunt for anything or anyone. 

“Riko, are you okay?” Riko’s mom asked from down the stairs.

“Y-Yeah. Just a bit… tired,” Riko said.

Her mom’s head poked through the crack in the door,”Breakfast is ready downstairs.”

“I’ll be down in a bit.”

She left and Riko let out a sound that was a mix between a howl and a whine. It was normal for Riko to do this after each full moon. This cry was a way for her to mourn the lives she had taken. Around a half hour had passed and she finally dragged herself out of her room. Riko’s first stop was the bathroom. She had to get rid of the residual blood left on her.

Her next stop was the kitchen. She could smell the different meats being cooked. Her mouth watered at the scent of bacons and steaks being cooked. Riko walked down the stairs and saw her mom at the stove.

“Ah, Riko! Go take a seat, food will be ready in a bit.”

Riko nodded and sat down at one of the chairs. Her mom set the table before sitting herself down. The duo began to dig into the meal in front of them. 

“Riko, I need to talk to you about something…”

“Hm?” 

“Well, we’re moving.”

“Why?!” Riko asked, her mouth still full.

“Well…” Riko’s mom dragged on.

“Well?”

“Its for your own good sweetie,” her mom said.

“And what good could this bring?!”

Riko was angry. Her fangs were visible as she bared her teeth. Large ears began to sprout out of the girl’s head. A tail appeared. More hair grew on Riko’s body, her hands growing into claws. Her breathing was loud, harsh, ragged. Riko’s mom stared back into Riko’s amber eyes just as it started to shift into a more yellow color.

“Riko, calm down.”

All that came out of Riko’s mouth were growls. Rough, vicious, growls. It was like a car or machine roaring to life. 

“Riko. This decision is final.”

Riko backed down, knowing her mother, final meant final. She felt her more animal parts disappear, almost like a sponge soaking up water. Her bright yellow eyes reverted back to their golden amber color. Riko huffed, a frown clearly visible on her face. Her mother let out a sigh.

“Riko…”

“I’m fine,” Riko quickly interjected. 

“Riko, it’s for the best…”

“Whatever,” she replied, her back turned.

Hours later, Riko had found herself in bed. She curled up into a ball. Moving would mean losing the familiarity of home. She would never see her school. She couldn’t see the people she called friends. She wouldn’t be able to aimlessly wander the streets. Riko knew it wasn’t permanent, she could move back to Tokyo after all, but it was still heart breaking. It was hard to move from a place you grew up in and live in a new environment. 

“God…”

Sitting up, Riko looked at the boxes her mom had left for her at the door. She sighed, then began the long tedious process of packing. Riko was an organized person already so her items were easy to pack. One box would hold all of her clothes, another would hold her books and so on.

By the time she would go to bed, all of her belongings were stored neatly in a box somewhere. Usually, it’d take a long time for a family to move but, the Sakurauchi’s were quick and organized. All of the home was packed by the second day. By the third day, their boxes were being shoved into the back of a moving van. By the fourth day, their new home was in front of them.

“I don’t see how this helps.”

“Trust me,” her mom says. ”It’ll be interesting.”

“I hope so…”

Once they had settled in, Riko stared out her window. This month would have a blue moon, meaning Riko would be forced to go through the transformation again. It would happen near the end of the month so she had time to get her surroundings before it happened. She sighed. 

School was normal. She had made a few friends, one was quite energetic, and settled into her classes fairly well. Riko knew most of the content already and was glad she could just relax a bit in her classes.

The day of the second full moon had finally come. She had been dreading this day. Her ears and tails would come out from wherever they were and her teeth would grow into her fangs. Usually, she would just hide it with a beanie or a hat, but she had woken up late that day. Because of this damn curse, Riko was forced to stay home. Her phone began to ring around lunch time.

“Riko, where are you?” Chika asked.

“I-I’m…” Riko started.

Chika sighed,”Skipping isn’t good, Riko!”

“I-I’m not skipping!” Riko felt sweat going down her face.

“Oh? Then why aren’t you here? Everyone’s worried!”

“I’m…” she faked a cough. “Sick.”

Chika paused. “Oh! That makes sense!”

“Y-Yeah,” Riko said, forcing her voice to sound hoarse.

“Get well soon, Riko! I’ll bring the handouts to you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Chika…”

Riko heard the line cut off and she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. She dropped her phone onto her desk. The full moon was always an annoyance. It was a day filled with lies. Lies that had to be made to hide her identity as a werewolf.

“If only that damn thing hadn’t bit me… I thought it was a freaking dog…”

The auburn haired girl laid in bed until sunset. Once it was getting dark outside, she said goodbye to her mom as she rushed outside into the woods. Riko felt herself transforming. The feeling of her bones shifting and parts growing onto her body. It was like her entire body was cracking, similar to cracking knuckles. In all honesty, Riko sometimes thought it felt nice. It had been a full five minutes before Riko was completely transformed.

Looking down at her hands, she saw it was replaced by a large hairy paw. Her clothes had been ripped to tatters and it was replaced by fur. The growing instinct inside of her was gnawing at her stomach. She needed to kill something. She needed to end something. It felt like she was dying. 

Behind her, she heard a crackle. Something had stepped on something. Her head swiveled towards the sound. It was a small rabbit. Large black eyes stared into Riko’s thin, yellow ones. Riko placed her large paw onto the ground before rushing towards the defenseless rabbit. She clamped her jaw down onto its neck, feeling the life practically draining out of its body. 

Riko dropped the body of the lifeless rabbit. The familiar taste of blood in her mouth. The certain smell it had. The werewolf howled into the moon, knowing no one would hear it. It was a forest out in the middle of nowhere after all. Then, another crack. Then a long pause. Another crack. Deep breaths. All behind her.

She turned her head. A girl stood there. Her small, yet toned body quivering in fear. Her ash colored hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat dripping down her face. Her bright blue eyes watching Riko.

Something deep inside of her was telling Riko to end her, but for some reason, she couldn’t. The girl began to back away before breaking into a full on sprint. Riko almost held out her hand in a way to get the girl to stay. But she didn’t. Instead, she ran away.

The next morning, Riko knew there wasn’t much of a mess to clean up. She had just killed one rabbit anyways. The auburn haired girl grabbed breakfast before heading to school. On the way there, Chika had caught up to her.

“Hey, Riko!”

“Ah, Chika!”

“I thought you were sick?” Chika asked.

“M-My immune system is really good…?”

“Makes sense!” the orange haired girl replied, a large smile on her face. “Oh! You! Come here!”

Watanabe You began to walk towards the two. Once she saw Riko, however, her face twisted into something that showed signs of fear.

“Something wrong, You?”

“R-Riko, can we talk?”

“Uh… sure,” Riko said, following You to the side.

The two were in a more secluded area. It was an alleyway between two houses. Chika had gone off ahead. You’s back was towards the entrance leaving Riko nowhere to run.

“That was you last night, wasn’t it…”

“W-What do you mean?” Riko asked, trying to be oblivious.

“You know, that wolf creature?”

Riko gulped,”I-I don’t know?”

You stared into Riko’s amber eyes,”I hope you know, you can trust me…”

For some reason, You was easy to trust. Plus the worst that can happen is everyone would know she was a disgusting animal. “...Fine… it was me.”

They sat in silence. “Why didn’t you attack me?”

“Something was telling me I shouldn’t.” 

“Glad to know ya like me!”

“H-Hey!”

You looked back at the street,”We should get going! Wouldn’t want to keep Chika waiting!”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Also,” she said looking at Riko,”Your secret’s safe with me.”

You ran off, not before winking at a very red Riko.


End file.
